megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Munehisa Iwai
|englishva= }} Munehisa Iwai is a character in Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Supporting Character; Hanged Man Confidant **Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers: Mentioned by Ryuji Sakamoto Design Munehisa is a middle-aged man with grey hair, faint stubble, sideburns and earrings. A tattoo of a gecko is on the left side of his neck near the back. He usually has a lollipop in his mouth. He wears a grey hat with yellow ear defenders, a black turtleneck sweater, a long grey coat with a red peace symbol on it, blue jeans and dark boots. Profile ''Persona 5 Munehisa Iwai is the owner of the airsoft shop, "Untouchable" in Shibuya. When the protagonist asks him about the "real" firearms, Iwai shows interest in his motive, says he dislikes the police, and offers to supply the real stuff in exchange for the protagonist assisting him in shady activities. Building up Confidant with him makes him offer a discount for the player. Iwai grew up with a single mother who lived a self destructive lifestyle, and the lack of a loving family led him to quickly join the Yakuza. There, he became sworn brothers with Tsuda in the Hashiba, who is now a rival of his. Several years ago, Iwai was approached by a woman who attempted to sell her infant son for drug money; when he refused, she abandoned her son and fled. Iwai subsequently adopted the baby and named him Kaoru. Not wanting his son to suffer the way he did as a child, he was forced back into a civilian life and runs Untouchable to support him. Iwai did not have the heart to tell Kaoru about his past or how his father was involved with the Yakuza, instead telling him that he was a family friend who adopted him after his parents died in a car crash. Confidant Iwai's Confidant can be initiated if the player has at least level 4 guts and progresses through completing his tasks. Iwai's story revolves around his job as a storeowner handling special orders and his responsibility as a single father taking care of Kaoru. The protagonist is sent as a personal lookout for Iwai as he helps him out with a deal involving his oath brother Tsuda who has been extorting him to do illegal firearms customization for a massive deal. As the Confidant goes on, the deal becomes heated when Tsuda threatens the life of Iwai and the Phantom Thieves is tasked with stealing Tsuda's heart. Tsuda repents as he shows how he felt like he was losing his place in his organization to younger members. After sorting the problem involving Tsuda, Masa attempts to take advantage of the fact that Tsuda dropped out of the deal and threatens the life of his son and reveals the truth that his mother abandoned him. Iwai finally gains the confidence to acknowledge to Kaoru as his son and Tsuda turns the tables on the situation as Masa is taken into custody by Tsuda for snitching on them. At the end of the confidant Iwai gains the full trust of his son and is given a Gekko pin, which symbolizes the protection of one's home and family. Iwai's farewell gift to the protagonist on the last day after maxing his Confidant is a Gekko Pin. The item opens up all gun customization options from the start of New Game+ Gallery Trivia *Munehisa Iwai as an equipment dealer and gun customizer references (今井 宗久) from Japanese , a favor of the warlord Oda Nobunaga and was rewarded the commission to manufacture firearms for the clan. This is further supported by Munehisa's sworn brother Akimitsu Tsuda (津田 利光) who shares the surname with Imai's friend (津田 宗及). Category:Persona 5 Characters Category:Allies